Flaked Out
Flaked Out is a HTF Fanon episode. Starring *Flaky *Flippy Featuring *Mime *Lumpy *The Mole *Handy *Cuddles *Toothy *Giggles Appearing *Nutty *Truffles Plot Flaky enters a store to go shopping. She picks out a cart and begins moving around the store and putting items in her cart. Along the way she runs into a giant monster. Flaky screams in terror and runs away with her cart, it's then shown that the monster is really Lumpy in a costume, trying to promote a new cereal brand. Flaky ends up running into a toy isle where Cuddles and Toothy are seen playing with rc cars. Toothy accedently drives his car over Cuddles foot and smashes it making everyone scream. The sight makes Flaky even more scared and she runs off again. Flaky arrives in the dairy aisle and stops, remembering she needs milk. so she opens up and fridge and pulls out a milk carton but along with a spider which has wandered into the fridge. The spider crawls onto Flaky's hand and she screams, dropping the milk and runs away. She finaly arrives at the check out counter where Flippy is seen helping Handy. Flaky lets out a sigh of relief to almost be out of the store but suddenly a loud crash is heard and everyone turns to see The Mole has knocked over a pile of cans, breaking several open. The contents of the cans spill out and are revealed to be tomato soup. Flippy spots the soup and it reminds him of blood so he flips out. Flippy grabs Handy and slams his head into checkout counter. He then turns on the convator belt and it grinds off Handy's face. Flippy then lets go of Handy and goes to attack Flaky. Flaky sees this and begins to freak out until something finally snaps in her. Flaky's pupil shrinks and turns into a flipped out eye (yellow irised) and Flaky growls as she enters her evil form for the first time. Flippy notices this and quickly stops attacking. The two nod at each other and then run off to kill. Toothy is seen helping a limping Cuddles around when Flaky and Flippy appear. Flaky grabs Cuddles while Flippy grabs Toothy and they slam the two friends head together. A scream is then heard and they turn to see Giggles screaming. Giggles then tries to run but is too slow and Flippy grabs her. Giggles begs Flaky to snap out of it but she doesn't listen. She just laughs wickedly and turns her back on her. Flippy slams Giggles into Flaky's quills. Flippy then pulls off Giggles body but ends up breaking off a quill in the process. Flaky winces a bit and takes the quill. The two killers then run into Mime who is handing out free samples of cake. Flaky quickly grabs Mime and slams his face into the cake, followed by her then stabbing his head with the broken quill. A girly scream is heard and the killers turn to see Lumpy, still in a costume. Flaky sees this and becomes scared, remembering it from earlier. This snaps Flaky out of her flip out. She remembers what she had done and just before Flippy can kill Lumpy, Flaky reluctantly stabs the quill into his head, killing him. Lumpy cheers and goes to thank Flaky but she screams and runs away. The episode ends with Nutty waiting at the check out counter with a pile of candy. Deaths #Handy's face is grinded away. #Toothy and Cuddles have their heads slammed together. #Giggles is impaled on Flaky's quills. #Mime is stabbed multiple times by Flaky. #Flaky stabs Flippy in the head reluctantly. Trivia *Truffles can be seen at another register when Handy is killed. *This is the debut of Flaky's evil form (known as Flackie). *When Flaky flipped out, her growl sounded similar to Ale's. *Flaky's flip out sequence is similar to Flippy's in "Random Acts of Silence", especially because her eye is only seen (the picture above) and the screen zooms into the eye. *Flaky enters her evil form again in the 3-part episode Flippy vs Flipqy. Category:Season 29 Episodes Category:Fan Episodes